battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lollipop
(possibly) |voice = Cary Huang (BFDIA) Sam Lee (BFB) |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (40th, 95 votes to join) |color = Purple (Candy) and White (Stick) |first = Vomitaco |last = Today's Very Special Episode|deaths = 4|place = BFDIA: 46th (to join)|nicknames = *Lolly (by Eggy)}} Lollipop is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. she was a recommended character who could have joined BFDIA, but she did not, with only 95 votes. Lollipop was formerly voiced by Cary Huang, until being voiced by Sam Lee in BFB. Lollipop's only speaking role prior to Battle for BFDI was in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, telling Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," in response to Book asking why she didn't make it into the game. Lollipop was later flung to the LOL alongside the rest of the characters not joining BFDIA, while Book made it into the game after absent contestants were cut off. Lollipop's IDFB redesign features a more shiny look and has no leftover wrapper at the bottom. She also has a different shade of purple. In Welcome Back, Lollipop, along with the characters held in the TLC are given a chance to debut in IDFB through viewers' vote. Lollipop judges people by their looks as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know when he tells Book "I guess people judged you by your cover" and in Getting Teardrop to Talk when she tells Barf Bag "I'm sorry but just based off your appearance, I gotta say no." Appearance Lollipop appears to be a purple-colored lollipop. Changes BFDI 15 * Lollipop has a wrapper. * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has no shading or shine. * Lollipop has arms and legs. BFDI 16 *Lollipop is yellow. *Lollipop's name is misspelled as "Lolly Pop" BFDI 20 * Lollipop has no arms. BFDI 22 * Lollipop has arms. * Lollipop is badly drawn. * Lollipop is green. * Lollipop has no wrapper. * Lollipop has thin lines. BFDI 23 * Lollipop has thicker limbs and face. * Lollipop is more badly drawn. BFDI 25 * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has a thin outline. Pre-BFDIA * Lollipop has no wrapper. * Lollipop is purple. * Lollipop has no outline. * Lollipop's design is much more simplistic. BFDIA * Lollipop has a wrapper. * Lollipop is a darker purple. IDFB * Lollipop has a shine to her top. * Lollipop has an outline. * Lollipop's candy part has an inconsistent shape. * Lollipop has no wrapper. BFB *Lollipop has thicker limbs. Relationships Barf Bag In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lollipop is shown to be unforgiving and rude to Barf Bag, under the belief that the barf molecules in her head has infected her brain. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Barf Bag tries to use "science" to show that the Barf molecules do not impact her intelligence, Lollipop responds by forcefully shaking her arms, stating that she "clearly doesn't care about this topic". Book Dora Lollipop considers Dora to be annoying. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she says “Be quiet, Dora, or else your football hair is gonna fly into your piehole!”. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Might've burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Don't Pierce My Flesh: Might've been killed when the volcano erupts. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Melted in the World's Hottest Oven. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Crushed by Stapy and licked to death by Marker. Trivia * In IDFB, it is unknown if Lollipop is still wearing a wrapper or not. * Lollipop is one of the two BFB characters with purple on their body. The other is Marker. * Lollipop is one of the two BFB contestants who switched genders between BFB 1 and BFB 2, and back to male in BFB 3 the other is Grassy. * Due to Lollipop's masculine voice in BFB, some fans mistook her as a male, similar to Gaty and Basketball. * Lollipop, despite being voiced by Sam Lee, sounds similar to Cary Huang's normal voice. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Lollipop's Gallery! Lollipop 2.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg OriginalLollipop.png|Lollipop (as seen from Vomitaco) Lollipop.png|Lolipop's BFDIA look lollipop.PNG|Lolipop's IDFB icon Lollipop wiki pose.png|Lollipop in IDFB Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipops Idle Screenshot_20170715-091122.jpg|Lollipop's Pre-Debut Design LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop from "Let the viewers vote!" Screenshot 20171104-180850.png|Eggy, Lolly, and Pillow Maybe I can prove myself.png|Lollipop and Barf Bag Sick airplane passenger.png Maybe she did care.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png Lick.PNG|Stapy and Marker eating her Stapy and Marker hurting Lollipop.gif Post credits scene.PNG TLC full count.png LastLollipop.png BestLollipop.png Lollipop body below.png LollipopHoldingForkRepellent.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.12.57 PM.png Yellow lollipop.png Lollipop BFB 3.png Lollipop and Barf Bag.png Stapy and Marker hurting Lollipop.gif No,its Lollipop.png LollipopFork.png Lollipop's death.jpg BFB Lollipop.png Lollipop 2.png Lollipop.png Lollipop in BFB 3.png|Lollipop sitting Bleh in BFB 1.png Bleh in BFB 3.png Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Bleh.PNG lOllipop.jpg|Lollipop in the intro.|link=lololololol Lollipop bfb0001.png Lollipop intro.png lollipop fork.png lollipop fork.png lollipop the great.png Lollipop Being Recovered.png|Lollipop Getting Recovered Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Bleh Category:Lollipop Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants